Kuroshitsuji: Never mess with the Insane
by LoveLove1345
Summary: a Few years after the death of the Noah's ark circus. The son of Joker and the daughter of Jumbo come to say goodbye to their fathers. When they arrive they find out it was a murder not just a fire or crooks. Ciel Phantomhive, with a hatred burning and anger rising will these two avenge their family or die at the hand of Sebastian. JokerXOc Background on how Joker and his love met)
1. The Angel's Beginning

It Might seem strange but like my father, I was born without a right arm. Who is my father you ask? Why it's joker from the old Noah's ark circus. My mother is still alive, and I'm so glad for that. If it wasnt for that damn retched noble Ciel Phantomhive. My father would still be alive. It might seem strange but my mother worked at a fair and that is how my mother and father met. it truly is a sweet tale. What!? I havent introduced myself? i'm truly sorry, where are my manners? My name is Lolli. Lolli Migleton. I know it's a silly silly name, and since you can't see me. I'm a boy! But i will tell you the story of how my parents met and how i get my revenge on Ciel Phantomhive.

"Kiko! Kiko! where are you!?" said jiggle, the foreign belly dancer at the fair.  
>"I'm right here, Jiggle. Dont fear for me, I'm just a exoctic dancer after all." said Kiko in a timid, calm voice.<br>"Oh, Kiko. Dont let that awful bar owner mess with your head again. If you dont stay cheerful, theyll send you back to the asylum!" "Dont you dare say a word of that awful place. There is nothing wrong with my mind, I am in perfect health!"  
>"There's that fire! oh, did you know that the circus is in town...I bet with your beautiful dancing skills and your acrobatic witchery you could get a part in it." said the exoctic beauty at her peach skinned friend "Oh, Kiko! your skin is such a beautiful color. You're a pure natural beauty!" Jiggle said with a great big smile<p>

"Yes! "ee" is, I certainly agree!" said a strange man in strangely colored clothing

Kiko jumped from the deep voice.

"That voice, it sounds like...Kimao..."

"Who is that, my dear!"

Kiko turned around to face eyes. but not just any eyes. eyes filled with warmth instead of disgust or envy neither lust or hatred. The woman standing next to him was a different story. Her eyes were so cold, it was so cold. Those eyes reminded her of the woman who picked her up off te street, and beaten her so badly, so hard that it left long deep scars on her back and over her left cheek. Kiko was so afraid to see those eyes again, she felt so scared that she fell to her knees, clenching her chest, her heart hurt so badly that she couldnt breathe. Kiko started to cry and shouted "NO! NO! NO MORE! PLEEEEEEEASE! I DONT WANT TO! NEVER AGAIN!"

Jiggle Kneeled down and noticed what made Kiko so afraid.

"Please. Dont stare at her like that. She was broken by a woman who looked at her jut like that. Kiko cant take it, she gets so scared that she cant breathe! please! if you have any humanity. Treat her softly." Jiggle said stroking Kiko's head

Joker kneeled down and patted the girl on the head.

"So...'ee' name is Kiko...What a wonderful name!" he said handing her some flowers

Kiko picked her head up and released her chest, and calmed down. She stared over at Beast and didnt see the horrible eyes anymore. she sat down on the ground and settled down.

"Yes, My name is Kiko...but only because i couldnt think of a better one."

"What do 'ee' mean, Kiko?"  
>"I wish to not speak of it...I...I...!" sha said starting to cry again.<p>

"Agh! Kiko Migleton. I knew this day would arrive very soon. Well, might as well get this over with so...Kiko Migleton, You are a threat to society with growing mental problems. You have to come with us now." said The doctor from the mental institute

"Wait, that wont 'ee' a problem. 'ee' are so sorry, 'ee' have an act in our circus and It would seem us practicing here caught attention that was unitended."

"Fine."

Kiko looked up and got close to Joker and got close to his ear and whispered "Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
>"It was no problem, seeing as 'ee' are the new member of THE NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS!"<br>Kiko turned around with great surprize "WHAT!?"


	2. Joker's Card

"Thats right, Welcome to the Noah's Ark Family!"

"Is this man insane. I know I had hallucinations before but thats when i was little...I know he isnt my imagination because Jiggle sees him. And is he being serious with this circus thing?" Kiko thought to herself

My mother wasnt up to be a clown or a tightrope walker or anything like that. All she wanted was to meet her mother, find love, settle down, and sell her art that she loved so dearly. Her and Auntie Jiggle took the offer and join, my mother didnt need a stage name because her name was unique enough, but Auntie Jiggle needed a new name. See her real name was Beai Kollins, but that name was hard to pronounce so they went with

"Bunny! I Love IT!" screamed Beai

"That certainly fits you well!" said Kiko

"Well, we know 'ee' two are dancers. But, snake has that already. What can you do...?"

Kiko and Beai thought for a moment then Beai spoke up "Kiko can sing like an angel...I know it might not be much, but her voice can soothe a crying child, can make a cold hearted person weep with joy, can make a blind man see a picture so beautiful just by her words!"

"Well then, lets hear this beautiful song."

Kiko blushed a bright red and gulped at the pressure she was feeling...she sighed then fixed her voice

"When tommorow is filled with sorrow and pain."  
>"Remember the ones that care for you the most."<br>"Angels in the sunset."  
>"Can brighten the final breathe of day."<br>"The angels in the sunset will fly you far away."  
>"The beating of your child's heart makes a smile."<br>"Seeing children play can help you make it the last mile."

Joker, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, Dagger, and everyone else was in tears of this girls beautiful voice

"Angels in the sunset, can make you feel a whole new mind set."  
>"When Life gets too hard, and you dont have the right cards to finish the game."<br>"You take defeat with open arms and learn from the pain."  
>"Only you have the power to clear all the rain." "Angels in the sunset."<br>"Kissing the day goodbye."  
>"And saying hello to the night."<p>

Kiko finished her song and pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears.

"'ee' have a beautiful voice, it truly could make people cry with joy and soothe a crying child." Joker said getting really close to Kiko's face

"We have a new position, it's called 'The Angel's Song'" said Joker

There's not too much to the story after my Mother got her own place in the circus, and My Auntie was an elephant rider. They did what they could...but one thing is they never knew about the children. If they did they would do whatever to stop it but they didnt.  
>They wouldve gotten caught in it if that day didnt happen<p>

A stranger came to the circus one day with two letters in his hand

"I'm here for Miss Kiko Magleton and Miss Beai Kollins."

"Hello, I am Joker. If "ee" are looking for them please allow me to take "ee" to them."  
>"That wont be nessasary because i am here to take them home."<br>"Home? But Kiko was abandoned and Bunny was thrown off a ship because she was of a different skin."

"No. Miss Kikoami Lindle Magleton was kidnapped and was never seen again and so was Miss Beai Love Kollins."

Kiko and Beai peeked around the corner to notice a familiar face.

"Agh! Misstress Kikoami and Misstress Beai."

"I'm sorry but i dont remember you sir." said Kiko "Me either." said Beai

"Well, these letters will tell you. I will be back in a few days ater it has sunk in and then Im going to take you home."

The man handed them the envelopes and he left.

a few days later Kiko sat in the small tent that Joker aloud her to have, she sat there reading the words over and over. She couldnt believe that all this time she was searching for her mother, the pain of staying with that awful woman to go places to search, the embarrasedment of being half naked on a stage for men. All that and her mother was doing the same, she was bending backwards on everything just to find her daughter and know they have eachother.

Kiko started to cry from confusion, she didnt want to leave but this could be the only chance of meeting her mother.

She couldnt stop crying no matter how hard she tried...she got beast to like her, she finally seen Beai find love...and to think it was with Jumbo but who am she to judge love. Everyone thought her of a dear friend and they excepted her and Jiggle into their family.

She broke down to the ground and cried which caught Beast's attention

"Kiko, is everything alright?"

Kiko didnt say anything, she just sat there crying.

"Kiko, if you're going to leave. Can we talk?"  
>"Sure, Beast."<p>

Beast sat down on Kiko's bed beside Kiko

"Listen, I know you love Joker. But, I do as well. I don't want a love triangle or this to come between our friendship. He is so kind and sweet, he means a lot to everyone here. and you do to. Joker loves you, and if you decide to be with him. Dont hurt him, please dont."

Kiko just stared at Beast

"Beast, It has been 3 years we have been friends right. And 4 that i have been apart of this circus...if we do end up together, I wish not to hurt anyone. But beast, please dont make this a harder decision than it already is. I finally am able to not be afraid of the asylum, the woman who picked me off the street, or the man i used to work for who constantly mentally abused me. I do not want to leave, but this might be my first and last chance to meet my family."

"BUT YOU HAVE A FAMILY! YOU HAVE A FAMILY HERE!"she screamed.

That's when everyone came in to see what the problem was.

Kiko quickly stood up and hugged Beast.

"Beast, I know and if i do leave i promise to visit no matter what, and write to all of you everyday. If i havent a choice and the man drags me away...i will not let him make me foget the people who saved me from a long stay in the asylum or in a gutter dead from all of the crazed men who tried to steal me."

This made Beast cry. Joker came up and put his hands on both of their shoulders.

"If i may...I would like a moment with Kiko."

Everyone hugged Kiko and said goodbye

Joker sat down next to Kiko holding a box in his hand

"what is that box for?" Kiko asked "It contains a magical item, its power is to never allow 'ee' to forget about us."

Kiko smiled at his goofiness

Joker opened te box and inside was a necklace with several charms on it One was of a joker mask and the other was a lion, the other was trapieze artist on the swings the other was a target and the last was a circus tent

Kiko held the necklace in her hand then joker picked it up

"If i may." he sid pulling her hair back and putting the eklace on her

"Thank you Joker."

Joker got serious for a moment

"So, what are 'ee' going to do?" asked joker to Kiko "I dont know...Ive been searching for my mother fo so long and then to have that man come out of nowhere and give me this." she said witha sigh

Joker placed his hand on Kiko's shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek

"What ever "ee" decide, I will not doubt your decision."

Kiko turned to Joker and looked into his eyes

Joker leaned in and Kiko did as well until their lips touched.

Joker wrapped his arms around her and kiko wrapped her around him, Joker untied her corset and removed her button up shirt. Kiko undressed Joker and they enjoyed a passionate night in eachothers arms

When Joker woke up, he seen a note from Kiko stating "Last night was beautiful and i could never thank you enough for letting me feel my heart beat for the first time in years. But it was also cruel because, I could never pick between my mother and the man I love. Thank you so much if you wish to see me one last time, I'll be at the closest train station. Meet me there if you would like."

Joker felt a pain in his heart. It was like the pain hurt the most when she couldnt even bare it to say it to his face. But he understood because she always was a tenderhearted person...one of the many reasons why he couldnt let her leave without letting her know he loves her.

Joker raced to get to the station on time but when he got there...it was too late the train was gone and joker was heartbroken.

"I couldnt even tell her goodbye." he said letting a tear fall own his face


	3. Never mess with the insane

Joker stood there and couldnt believe she left. He clenched his fists because she said she would wait

"'ee' said 'ee' would wait till noon, its not noon...SO WHY DID 'EE' LIE!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm right here you fool."

He looked at the girl and smiled so big. He grabbed her and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought 'ee' left, Kiko dont do that ever again...a note is no way to say goodbye to someone 'ee' love!"

"I won't Joker, I won't."

"All aboard for Hayle!"

"joker, I have to go."

"Ok, please keep in touch with Noah's Ark."

"I will, i have to go...Wait. I'm coming."

My Mother met hers, and My auntie met her Aunt and they kept their promise. They stayed in touch until my auntie fell ill. and as well as my mother.

it was so long that they were ill...it was months and i dont know what my father or the others at the circus thought. 13 days later after my mother and my auntie was getting better...my mom didnt know she was with child and went into labour.

I was born on my father's birthday and Auntie Beai went into labour 1 year before i came along.

"now 7 years after that. I find out my father died. And at you hands Ciel Phantomhive." Lolli screamed

"Your Father was a sad, stupid, arrogant fool...I'm surprised you are funtioning with assistance." said Ciel

"I have so much anger, but i cant take it out on you. I'm not going to be a bastard like you."

Ciel jumped and was angered by that comment

"Sebatian."  
>"Yes, My lord."<p>

"Fine, but remember you attacked me." he said pulling out a long silver sword

Lolli ran up to Sebastian but Sebastian attacked him and made a long cut down his arm

Lolli counterattack and stabbed sebastian in the shoulder to his surprise

"What?!" asked Ciel "You're wondering how i was able to do that! It's simple, My mother was trained and so was I...you know those little soldiers that you have...I had even beter training."

Lolli grabbed sebastians head with his wooden arm and made a fist with his arm.

"You will die today Ciel, and so will this demon."

Lolli pulled back his arm...and swung it through sebastians skull...

"SEBASTIAN!"

Lolli looked at Ciel and walked towards him

"He was one of the murderers and now ill kill the rest...never mess with the insane."

on that day Ciel and everyone of the Phantomhive mansion died...life for lolli and his other after that...was filled with peace knowing justuce was served to the vicious killers of the Noahs Ark Circus

and remember Never Mess with the Insane 


	4. Author's apology

Im sorry it wasnt longer but it was a simple hate story on Ciel and how he killed Lolli's father

If you want the entire story tell me and i ix it and make it a longer more amazing story 


End file.
